¡Victoria! (La mariposa artificial y la rata ladrona)
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Vriess x Call] Elgyn conocía demasiado bien a su tripulación. Pero Vriess y Call le eran difíciles de juzgar como pareja conjunta. Ve a ambos trabajar con buena mano y reconoce las miradas y las sonrisas picaronas del hombre hacia su indiscutible discípula, que no se da cuenta de la situación. ¿Es amor? Lo duda. En su nave no hay cabida más que para la depravación.
Elgyn conocía demasiado bien a su tripulación. En la intimad a Hillard; amistosamente a Johner y Christie. Pero Vriess y Call le eran difíciles de juzgar como pareja conjunta.

 _Call es una niña jugando a los piratas que no pasa desapercibida. Yo no le reprocho nada, ya que es tan misteriosa y excitante._

La atracción por la enigmática joven surgía no sólo en él. En Johner era casi un caso corriente, pero en Vriess le parecía extraño. Siempre se había quedado en los límites de la racanería, las malas palabras y los asuntos de ratas ladronzuelas. Dejaba a un lado las mujeres y sus asuntos.

 _Vriess siempre manga algo; aquí o allá, siempre lo hace._

Ve a ambos trabajar con buena mano y reconoce las miradas y las sonrisas picaronas del hombre hacia su indiscutible discípula mientras silba una canción que de niño escuchó. También observa que no es ni la primera vez ni la última, que ella no se da cuenta de la situación.

¿Es amor? Lo duda. En su nave no hay cabida más que para la depravación. Aunque Vriess siempre ha sido alguien tan emocionalmente inestable… De hecho, como casi todos ellos. Solo él se salvaba porqué era un líder. Y un líder es frío, calculador e insaciable ante la ambición.

-Me llamo Call-la oye susurrar la primera vez que se acercan, junto a voz alegre y Vriess, que recorre a su lado los pasadizos obscuros de la nave.

-Oh, yo soy Vriess: el mejor hombre máquina que te vas a encontrar sobre esta asquerosa nave-bromea, causando risa fácil; una bonita sonrisa del color de las cerezas en la que Elgyn se fija. Escuchando a Johner estropear el momento con sus intelectuales deducciones.

-Joder con el cojo-bebe incesante de su copa, medio borracho ya-. ¡Acaba de llegar y ya se la quiere follar! ¿¡Es que lo ciborgs no tienen límites!?

Elgyn y Christie se ríen en conjunto, aun sabiendo ambos que Vriess no tenía límites, en verdad, al robar cualquier cosa que se le antojase.

 **[…]**

Ahora muertos sus observadores sigilosos, solo Vriess puede pensar y sentir celos de Ripley.

Aunque la había visto sonreír de nuevo al reencontrarse dentro de aquella cúpula donde las presas eran ellos y no al revés, miraba con continuidad como Call fregaba la espalda de la extraña mujer y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. ¿Ellos habían hecho eso alguna vez? Bueno, en aquel caso había surgido al revés: Call, apenada se escondía de su naturaleza por decir adiós a los cargamentos.

 _-Son humanos-repetía, casi llorosa._

Él en cambio no sabía que pensar ni que decir. Palmeaba su espalda en señal de afecto, pero nada evasivo salía de su garganta.

Tenía claro que no quería ser uno del cargamento, ni pasar por lo que ellos se proponían hacer contra voluntad. Pero siempre había requerido de dinero para poder funcionar, y su razonamiento no lograba discernir de eso. Del ladrón dentro suyo.

 _-Tenemos que sobrevivir-le dijo entonces. Que si bien no creía que fuera lo adecuado, a Call le hizo mostrar tan blanca risa y pegar cierto puñetazo amistoso a hombro cubierto._

 _-Sí._

Decidió dejar el tema en paz.

No era alguien de dejarse influenciar por sentimientos tan tontos e incorrectos como aquellos. Al fin y al cabo, tenía la esperanza de salir con vida de aquel lugar y jugar a las máquinas con la niña pirata en el Betty una vez conseguido el objetivo.

Quería recibir un beso de victoria de Call al ganarle en una de ellas… y no precisamente de Johner, como sucedía.

Tiempo después se rieron de esto en una cena (a la que podrían llamar reunión de antiguos camaradas), sobre la misma Tierra. Que odiaba durante su niñez por la inútil vida que esta ke dio.

Ninguno de ellos parecía haber cambiado lo suficiente como para no ser reconocido por sus compañeros: Johner tenía más cicatrices que antes; faltante de un ojo y mano, y continuaba la vida que él y Call dejaron.

Call era un androide, por lo que no podía llegar a cambiar aún proponiéndoselo.

Él se encontraba más anciano y pesado, de cabeza tozuda porqué, por más que le diera vueltas a la situación, su mente se preguntaba, cada día y cada hora: _¿qué hace Call todavía aquí?_

Una tardía tarde de aquella misma reunión, Vriess escupió eso que tanto le mataba por dentro.

La androide sonrió, como siempre.

-Porqué eres mi amigo, Vriess.

Y aunque tuvo su respuesta (de esperada impaciencia), no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado aun manteniéndose riendo para ella con alcohol en mano. Era su amigo; le alegraba tal afirmación porqué ella también era la amiga con la que dormía, la que lo bañaba, la que le contaba historias que le parecían emocionantes… Amigos.

-Sí, claro-respondió contento; incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera el amor de una amistad eterna. Llena de sonrisas de Call, de sus malas palabras; de la rata ladrona y de la mariposa robot.

Pero, le gustaría que todo aquello le llevase, como siempre había deseado desde haber vivido a tal masacre en el USM Auriga, al beso gritón de: _¡Viva!_ o _¡Victoria!_

Le resultaba un fastidio tener que recordar los labios de Johner hasta en sueños.


End file.
